Expandable shelters exist that have internal environmental control units (ECUs). For example, expandable shelters exist that have a mechanical room that houses an ECU for heating and/or cooling an interior of the expandable shelter. If airflow to the mechanical room is inadequate when equipment (i.e., ECUs, engines, and/or generators, etc.) housed in the mechanical room is in use, temperatures inside the mechanical room can exceed an upper operating limit of the ECU. Inadequate airflow to the ECU can cause the ECU to operate inefficiently and/or stop producing cool air altogether.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for improved airflow to an ECU housed in a mechanical room of an expandable shelter.